


Christmas Used to Hurt

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa McCall makes Scott invite Isaac over for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Except Isaac is several hours late and Scott is beginning to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Used to Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW Christmas was a few weeks ago and the holidays are over, but I thought I'd start to slowly move all my Teen Wolf writing over to AO3. SORRY!!!

Melissa McCall watched her son silently as she stood in the kitchen. Scott was nervously pacing in the living room. He alternated between peering out the front windows, checking his phone for any messages or calls from Isaac and focusing his supernaturally enhanced senses on detecting any trace of his boyfriend, Isaac Lahey, who was now 4 hours late.

Scott and Isaac had tried to keep their relationship a secret from everyone, but that proved harder than they initially thought. The first to discover what they were up to was Stiles. It had happened the week after summer break had started. Scott had finally asked Isaac on a date and Stiles had it figured out three days later.

But Scott found it hard to hide it from his mother. By the end of July, Scott was tired of making excuses and lying to his mom, so he told her he was dating Isaac. After she had gotten comfortable with the idea of having even more werewolves in her life, she had started inviting Isaac over to the house for various events, mostly just meals together.

Although Melissa had the distinct impression that Isaac was terribly shy and nervous around her, she tried to be more welcoming, and since the school year had started, she thought Isaac was getting more comfortable around her. Scott of course had briefly explained to his mother what his boyfriend had been suffering through at home before Derek had turned him and she figured that was part of the reason Isaac never seemed to relax fully around anyone except Scott.

After the relative success of having Isaac, along with Stiles and his father over for Thanksgiving, Melissa figured that having Isaac stay with them for a few days at Christmas would hopefully make him feel more comfortable and welcome in her house. And now she was feeling sorry for Scott. She didn’t need supernaturally enhanced senses to detect the disappointment that was radiating off of her son.

~

Scott sat down onto the couch when he could no longer hear his mom’s car on the road. She had left to pick up some last minute ingredients for the food she’d be cooking that night. To say Scott was disappointed would be an understatement. He wasn’t angry with Isaac, just let down. Scott almost expected Isaac to have a rough time now that it was practically Christmas, but he never expected his boyfriend to just fall off the face of the earth. Scott hoped that Isaac wasn’t sitting alone somewhere. He didn’t know what the holiday situation was at the renovated Hale house where most of the pack lived, but at least if Isaac was there he wouldn’t be alone.

Scott jumped a little when he heard a voice behind him suddenly speak.

“Hi.” Isaac said, practically a whisper.

“Isaac!” Scott exclaimed, running to his boyfriend who had just entered through the patio door from the back yard. Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac and buried his face into the shoulder of the damp sweater Isaac was wearing. “I was worried about you.”

“I’m sorry.” Isaac said, leaning into Scott’s embrace.

Scott pulled Isaac in tighter. “Where have you been? You were supposed to be here hours ago.”

Scott could hear and feel Isaac swallow nervously. “I…I was at my old house.”

“What? Why?” Scott asked, feeling slightly hurt knowing that Isaac had spent the past several hours alone and in the house that used to belong to the Lahey’s, but now stood empty and for sale, still without a buyer.

“I panicked, ok?” Isaac said, pushing himself out of Scott’s arms. “I was on my way here, and…and…” Isaac’s voice trailed off before he slumped to the ground, pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Scott sat down on the floor next to Isaac, putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, causing Isaac to flinch. “Why would you panic? Why did you go there?”

“Because this isn’t how Christmas is supposed to be Scott!” Isaac practically shouted, making Scott tense up. “I shouldn’t be invited to someone’s house to spend time with them! I shouldn’t feel loved!”

Isaac again pushed off of Scott and slid away from him before resuming his position of knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them.

“Isaac, you know I care about you and so does my mom. She wants you here.” Scott said, trying to rid Isaac’s mind of the demons from his past that still haunted him.

“Christmas is supposed to be me being quiet as possible and hoping he doesn’t get drunk enough to hurt me that bad.” Isaac said, not looking at Scott.

Scott felt his heart on the verge of shattering when Isaac revealed his feelings about what his Christmases had been like. It almost physically hurt to hear the things Isaac was saying, to know what his life was like before Derek had bitten him.

“Isaac.” Was all Scott said before he slid over to Isaac and gently pulled him into a cross between a hug and holding Isaac against his chest. “That isn’t what Christmas will ever be like for you again. I promise.”

Isaac sniffed loudly and Scott knew not to say anything. He had helped Isaac through these kind of situations countless times now. Isaac insisted he was done dealing with his past abuse, both physical and emotional, but Scott knew better. Certain events would trigger a particularly harsh memory for Isaac and Scott almost instinctively knew he had to help his boyfriend work through it.

“Scott, I’m sorry for always doing this to you and I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to break up-” Isaac started to say before Scott put a finger to his lips.

“Isaac, I don’t want to break up with you.” Scott whispered. “I understand that you’ve got shit you need to deal with. We all do. I’d be a pretty bad boyfriend if I wasn’t willing to do what I can for you.”

Scott could see the tears start to fall from Isaac’s eyes. “I don’t deserve you Scott. All I do is fuck things up and you’re always here, telling me it’s ok.”

“That’s because it is ok. Nobody is perfect Isaac. We’ve all got our flaws.” Scott responded.

Scott registered his mom’s car in the distance. He knew they had about a minute before she got back inside the house.

“Isaac, can you stay? My mom’s gonna be home and she really wants you here.” Scott asked.

“Yeah, I can do that. I owe it to her anyways. I’ve already ruined your Christmas Eve, I might as well try to make hers somewhat enjoyable.” Isaac answered.

“You didn’t ruin my Christmas Eve. You made it perfect.” Scott said.

“How?” Isaac asked.

“By being here, with me.” Scott answered.


End file.
